Attack of the swordsmen
by pkmn7haku123
Summary: A new tornament means new characters, and obviously the swordsmen wing gets a new set of friends. Sequel to Tales of a blue, red head, and blonde


A new story

A new story! This is the story of the ever growing swordsman wing in the smash mansion. Read my swordsman story first!

Chapter 1-1

Disclosure

Disclosure!! Disclosure!! Disclosure!!

"Hmm?" Marth uttered

"Oh no!" Roy shouted

"Who drank out of the carton??" questioned Link from the kitchen, while holding a bottle of Little Boy Ranch Dressing.

"Wow Roy, that little boy who called you a vampire last Halloween sure became a poster child in this fic. I mean he's been used twice already!" Marth stated

"I know huh? I think he got rich off of marketing and such. Sellout" Link said said while entering the room with a glass full of white liquid.

Your not gunna do what I think your gunna do are yo-oh that's nasty, your allergic to ranch dressing!" Marth said.

Just then, Link sneezed and white creamy goodness came spewing from his bellybutton and Hey! Wait a minute! I had an important announcement to make!

"Well what is it Bob? What do you want to say." Marth let out while covering his face. Everybody was frozen, including Truffle Shuffle. Oi and when the Cows come home, fat people will float on mars.

"Hey Bob, I know your our narrator and all, but what's with the random sayings, I mean I kept wanting to ask you that in the last fic, but never got around to it" Roy asked

I…I….I have….

"Cancer?" Marth gasped

"Scataphobia? Roy jumped

"A Hangnail?" Link sneezed

Turrets……

"Gasp!"

"Cool!"

"Potatoes!"

Anyways, what I was going to tell you before Michael Jackson questioned his sexuality by not believing that it's not butter, while riding a French toast cat on the lighter side of corndogs, I was about to say that new swordsmen are being added to the mansion!

"Really who?" Marth asked

Presenting! From the more "comical world" of Hyrule…

"No! No! No! Bob don't you dare! That little doppelganger is nothing but a rash pimple on truffle shuffle's big fat ass" Link ordered while Truffle Shuffle made a sound that was very funny and yet disturbing.

Toon Link!

Toon Link then emerged.

"Link!! Holy crap it's been forever! How are ya? Lalalala! Corndogs!"

"Hahahahaha! Link you have a fanboy! A wannabe Link! Hahahahaha" Roy laughed.

"I'm no fanboy, I'm Toon Link!" Toon Link said.

Oh and Roy your being replaced.

"Whaaaaaaat? No! No! No! NO! I can't be replaced!" Roy cried like a little girl finding out that she was ugly for the first time (didn't I already use this joke?)

NOT! Hahahahahaha!

"Bob!" the 4 swordsmen said in a very "Growing Pains" Seever family way.

Then they all threw back their heads and froze.

"Bob and his hooligans! Golly Gee!" said a voice from behind the curtain of unveilment

Shut up kid, wait till your revealed Bob said.

"Yeah, nobody interrupts Bob except us!" Roy said.

Thank you Roy, now, for the next person, he's strong, he's a bastard and…

"Now that's not very nice Bob!" Marth lectured

I have turrets remember?

"Oh continue then"

He's the only guy in Fire Emblem that has ever talked, and looks more Irish than Japanese…It's Ike!

"Ike? IKE!! He was going to be my replacement?? I mean come on, why not Lyndis or something? At least She's not all emo and all!" Roy complained.

"Roy, I'm not emo, I'm just like you!" Ike said.

"Hahahahahahahaha! You have a wannabe fanboy" Link and Toon Link said at the same time.

What's wrong with Roy?

"He's afraid somebody's going to steal his spotlight, its Roy remembers? He had the most chapters in the last story." Marth said

Yeah, but that's just because the author was too lazy to finish the story!

"Uh I really don't think it's wise to insult the author Bob, remember what happened to all the attempted chapters' last story that got cancelled because pkmn7haku123 was insulted by Link and Roy? They got deleted." Marth stated.

"I'm fun at parties!" Ike insisted!

"No your not! You don't know what fun at a party is!" Roy argued

"You've never been to a party!" Ike shouted

"I've had a party!" Roy shouted back.

Ok that's enough, keep your thoughts to yourself, just like me, I can't blurt things out that is under PG rated in fanfiction, so zip it.

"Actually you can, due to your illness, this fic's rating has gone up, you can say what ever you want to now" Young Link muttered from nowhere.

Young Link! I didn't know you were going to be in this fic, how come you couldn't be in the last one?

"Wasn't old enough" Young Link simply stated. "But anyways, you can say what ever you want!"

You mean I can squeeze all the Fucks and Shits in this fic that I possibly can?

"Uh-huh" Young Link said.

"Gasp! Bob! That's naughty!" Link said.

Your just jealous because the writers of Zelda never gave you dialogue, so whenever you do try and swear, a noise comes out.

"Really? I never tried before. You sonofa Guhaaaaaa!"

Anyways, for the next fuckin swordsman to shoot the shit in this fic…give a big jazzy welcome to santa's little helper himself….Pit!

"Who's Pit?" Marth asked

"Yeah who is he, I've never heard of him." Link said

"Is he a space monkey?" Roy suggested?

"Mabey he's a child molester." Ike said.

"Or maybe he's the eggman!" Young Link yelled

"Who?" Toon Link asked

"KOO KOO KATCHOO!" Young link responded

"Mother HAAAAAAA!!" Link Yelled

"I'm the angel from Kid Icarus!" Pit said proudly

"Oh yeah! You were the Wannabe Mario/Ice climbers/and me!" Young Link said.

"No, I'm an angel who worships the Greek Goddess who is really a sheep! I'm so better than you Young Link, not like some drawn up wannabe." Pit bravely said.

"Oh my gosh did you just insult Young Link?" Marth asked

"Nobody insults the tinier version of me!"

"Nobody insults the real, small headed version of me!" The Links said

"Oh yeah well I have two swords!" Pit suggested.

"I have two swords too." Young Link argued

"Ok but what about a bow? That shoots light arrows" Pit protested

"Yup, and they shoot ice and fire arrows also" Young Link continued.

"Dang…well I have a mirror shield!" Pit En guarded

"Mine has an awesome face on it." Young Link Touche'd

"Umm…wings? Pit pleaded

"Hover boots" Link ah-haed

"Well I'm an angel, what don't I have?" Pit desperately tried to argue.

"Well you're a crybaby I'll give you that, and your balls haven't dropped" Young Link….sorry I can't come up with another dialogue verb.

"Hey Bob, try burned" said Ike

Ok, Young link if you will?

"Certainly. Well you're a crybaby, I'll give you that, and your balls haven't dropped." Young Link Burned. Ohhhh! Burn!!

"But…but…but…ahhhhh!!" Pit yelled as he ran down the hall crying like when you stub your toe on a stick of butter…that hurts.

So anyway, the last, but certainly not least swordsman to be added to this wing,

He's dark, he's scary…..he's…..

"Barbara Walters?" Roy asked.

"Joshua?" Marth wondered

"I'll take Canadian Fun Facts for 600 Alex" Link said with dignity

"Umm….i'm gunna say a toon version of big link?" Toon Link asked

"Please don't be Gannondorf" hoped Young Link

"Truffle Shuffle?" Ike pondered

"Whaaaaaaa!" Pit screamed.

He's really awesome, he's……Meta knight!

"Imbeciles, bow before your master!" Meta shouted.

He likes long walks on his ship, being dark, and eating goats. Best freindette number one, what would you do with Meta Knight if you two went to the carnival?

"I'd take him and get some fluffy cotton candy" Ike said in a seductive way.

"Whoo!!" wood the swordsmen.

"Fool!!" Meta Knight yelled while bitch slapping Ike.

"In the event that I become so insane as to become friends with one of you, I expect roasted corn, not fluffy cotton candy!" Meta knight insisted.

As the day progressed, the new swordsmen made there lives at home. Roy went to work as always, but he had two others with him, almost identical two others as a matter of fact. Link went to the mall to search for the golden potato chip, Marth stayed at home with Pit, and Meta Knight started to investigate. What will happen next?

End of Chapter

Ok, so like I said, read the first fic before this to get most of the elements like Bob, and Truffle Shuffle. I do need some help writing this! I need suggestions to determine the nature of the characters, Marth, Link, and Roy have already been set up, so R&R your suggestions, and also ideas for the story! Thanks!


End file.
